1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of lighting fixtures, and especially to a fire-rated recessed downlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, recessed downlights are fixed in roof, wall or furniture for prettification and illumination. The parts of the roof, the wall or the furniture in which the recessed downlights are fixed are usually made of fire-rated board to avoid flame spreading in the event of fire. And cutouts are defined in such parts for fixing the recessed downlights. But most of the present recessed downlights could not avoid spreading of fire and therefore ignite or melt other objects behind the fire-rated board, i.e., central floors such as framework and girder. So the fire-rated board could not effectively avoid spreading of fire and there is a big hidden danger with the conventional recessed downlights.
Accordingly, a fire-rated recessed downlight that solves the above problems is desired.